


birthday bash (or smash if you're not a coward)

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Guided Sex, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: San arranges a surprise orgy for Wooyoung's birthday.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Choi Jongho, Jung Wooyoung/Choi San, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 19
Kudos: 407
Collections: Other Ships





	birthday bash (or smash if you're not a coward)

**Author's Note:**

> me on wooyoung's birthday: orgy huh ..... lets write it in one day!  
> me now: :'D  
> this of course Did Not Happen but? better late than never huh?
> 
> this is just 15k of pwp other than surprise wooyoung it's ur birthday so uh birthday sex!
> 
> just a warning, jongho does not sleep with anyone, but it's enough of a pairing that I tagged it!
> 
> also I'm posting this at 8am and did not beta so forgive me for mistakes,,
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!!

“Oh my god, it’s my fucking birthday,” Wooyoung exclaimed, standing in the doorframe in open-mouthed awe; it was the only thing that separated him from what was going down in the living room and his own body.

“Well yeah,” San replied, amusement dripping from his tone. He draped his arm over the back of the couch and motioned for Wooyoung to approach. “You gonna come over here and accept your gifts, birthday boy?”

Wooyoung’s throat fluttered as he swallowed. He’d been hearing whispers of their grand plan for the last week or so, veiled behind carefully manicured hands and accentuated with a tiny laugh in his direction. All seven of them had taken careful precautions in making sure Wooyoung sat in the dark over whatever their grand plan happened to be. Truth be told, he hated it. Wooyoung had never really been a fan of spontaneity when it came to things that personally affected him but with what was laid out before him … maybe he could get used to it.

Now San coaxing a particularly large plug into him that morning made so much more sense.

Their couch (bless it being a sectional) managed to hold all seven of them in their various degrees of body size and undress. A space in the center sat empty, most likely for Wooyoung, and despite forcing his excess saliva down it moments ago, his throat felt impossibly dry.

San, seated closest to him, sat in nothing but his boxers. He’d always been a particularly confident man. Not an ounce of shyness radiated off of him when it came to his body. Next to him was Yeosang and Seonghwa, both of them wearing a set of matching white robes. The implication of being bare beneath them brought on the desired reaction.

Taking up the entirety of the curve was Mingi, body completely bare and one knee already drawn to his chest. Yunho sat next to him, lazily jerking his cock. Even from afar Wooyoung could see the sheen of spit on his swollen lips; they’d been up to no good long before he’d arrived home. That explained the air of measured impatience consuming the room.

Skipping the empty spot for himself, which happened to be stocked with a variety of sexy goodies, lounged Hongjoong. Draped along his body was one of Mingi’s oversized hoodies, long enough to spill over his knees and hide if he happened to be wearing anything underneath. A collar with a large silver bell clung to his throat and Wooyoung’s stomach did a flip; he knew he’d be tugging on that later.

Last but certainly not least was Jongho, sitting in a position that mirrored San’s. His elbow sat upon the arm of the couch with his chin settled against his palm, watching Wooyoung with calculating eyes. He was the only one not in a degree of undress.

Wooyoung suddenly felt so small. He’d slept with literally every person in the room but, like, never at the same time. Threesomes were far from taboo but they weren’t as common as all of them might’ve liked. The only thing that offered him reassurance in that moment was his familiarity with every body currently occupying the couch. Really, they all knew each other’s ins and outs; they wouldn’t be offering such an extravagant birthday gift if they didn’t.

So of course he accepted.

Wooyoung made his way to the couch in three strides, stopping next to San. Every pair of eyes followed his movements with open hunger. That delighted not only his inner performer but Wooyoung as a person, knowing that he was currently the center of attention, the focus of what everyone wanted most in that moment.

“We’ve all prepared a little something,” Seonghwa said suddenly, capturing Wooyoung’s attention. “It’s your birthday but … we figured it would be a little more entertaining this way.”

“So like a choose your own adventure book,” Wooyoung replied.

“You can say no too, Wooyoung. It’s your birthday so whatever you want, just ask,” Hongjoong piped up, accentuating his words with a flick of his wrist.

“No,” he answered, leaning against the arm of the couch. San’s fingers trailed up to his wrist, warm and soft along his skin. “I like this. I want to try.”

“That decides it then.” Yunho’s voice, surprisingly quiet for once, pulled his attention to the pair indulging in each other. Mingi’s head had long fallen against the back of the couch. Even though Yunho’s pace was slow and languid, Wooyoung had a feeling they’d been going long before their grand plan had been launched into action. Mingi had a lot of stamina and he didn’t cum easy; Yunho was doing the work needed to ensure Wooyoung could be filled to the absolute brim in a short while.

San’s hand clamped tightly around Wooyoung’s wrist. He brought his hand to his lips and kissed at his knuckles. “Get undressed then, hmm? Show everyone what you’re wearing and then you can pick who you want first.”

Wooyoung didn’t need to be told twice. At least, not in this situation. San let go with a smug smile. He shifted into the center of the room with eagerness nipping at his heels, fingers already fighting with the buttons of the blue overshirt he was wearing. Had he known what was awaiting him later, he would’ve forgone the white t-shirt underneath, but San hadn’t offered warning—wouldn’t be a surprise that way. The overshirt got tossed to the side without hesitation. Wooyoung’s fingers curled beneath the edges of his t-shirt and he pulled slowly, savoring the way Mingi’s head snapped up to watch.

Every inch exposed more and more of his smooth skin and soft stomach, his chest broad and collarbones displaying a few light bruises from his playtime with San that morning. He enjoyed the way everyone’s heads lowered as he made a reach for the zipper of his jeans. He dragged it down at an agonizingly slow pace, his lips twisting into an innocent smile. Wooyoung took care in pushing his jeans down to the floor and slowly revealed the cute powder blue panties he’d picked out that morning. The tip of his cock peeked from the elastic at his waist, already a little flushed and growing harder as the realization he may not be able to walk tomorrow set in. (Good thing they didn’t have practice.)

He turned so his back was to the rest of his members, carefully teasing the panties down until the base of the plug still nestled nicely inside became visible. Wooyung lent forward and spread his cheeks open. A collective gasp passed through the room and Wooyoung’s ego swelled a little. Allowing them a few more seconds to gawk, he tugged his panties back up and turned around to observe their faces. Satisfaction blossomed in his chest as he met more than his fair share of interested eyes.

“Who are you feeling first, birthday boy?” San asked.

Really, he didn’t need to; Wooyoung had already decided on his first partner the moment he laid eyes upon him. 

Raising his head, Wooyoung sought out a specific person. Hongjoong met him halfway, excitement prickling along his skin the moment their gazes linked. Brows rose as his choice was made loud and clear. Their leader, scruffy hair a faded grey to remind of the blue that once shone vibrantly, perked up.

“... I really wanna hear that bell jingle when you ride me,” Wooyoung admitted, heat flushing his cheeks. 

Hongjoong laughed but no amount of shyness shadowed his features. That was the fun part about Kim Hongjoong. People were quick to underestimate him because of his size and, while he did fit into some stereotypes, did not enjoy being boxed into a world of black and white. He also liked to show off. Like, _a lot_. No one else in the dorm had as big of an exhibition kink as Hongjoong. Pair that with his need to please and he became a near-lethal weapon set on ruining you. You could even pick how gentle or hard you wanted him.

He unfolded himself from beneath the hoodie, revealing bright pink stockings clinging tightly to his legs. They were off-set by white stripes going vertically all the way to the tips of his toes. Mingi’s cute sweater fell a little too perfectly into his lap, hiding all of what Wooyoung wanted to see, but he wouldn’t argue with the visual feast before him either. A twinge of want crashed over him and he silently thanked San for all of the endurance training they’d done the last three months. Lord knew he needed it.

Wooyoung shuffled across the living room floor and extended a hand to touch Hongjoong’s clothed knee. The latter stopped him by gently grabbing his wrist, rising from the couch until they were eye level, bell jingling as he went. Wooyoung swallowed for what felt like the twentieth time in the last five minutes.

“Sit.” The sound of Hongjoong’s authoritative leader voice had always made Wooyoung weak in the knees; now was no exception. 

He skirted around his leader’s body and let himself plop onto the couch next to Jongho, the younger boy offering a gentle pat to his shoulder. Wooyoung batted his lashes at him but didn’t keep his focus off of Hongjoong for very long. His interest had been thoroughly caught and he was eager to see what he’d planned for the evening. 

Now, there were two sides to Hongjoong in the bedroom. Hongjoong loved doing the fucking as much as he loved being the one getting fucked. He was well-endowed and knew how to use what had been provided to him. But, and Wooyoung tried his hardest not to assume (even if he knew he was right), with the collar and cute thigh highs, he could only assume Hongjoong planned on bottoming for him.

Wooyoung’s mouth watered.

Hongjoong’s hands trailed down his chest to the hem of the cute hoodie. He slowly pulled it up to the center of his stomach, revealing the pink panties that matched the pair Wooyoung happened to be wearing. His length remained hidden underneath the fabric. Wooyoung’s eyes traced the outline of Hongjoong’s cock to the little wet spot in the upper left. _How fucking cute._

“Did you …?” He questioned, not daring to take his eyes off of it.

“Hmph. Who do you take me for?” Hongjoong took half a step closer. “Pull them off; slowly.”

Wooyoung’s hands were already on his hips before the man could finish his demand. He allowed his fingers to slip beneath the thinner part on Hongjoong’s hip bones and curl around it. The fabric held the same soft and silky feeling of the ones he too was wearing. Wooyoung pulled slowly despite the eagerness hammering away at his one level of patience. Hongjoong would reward him handsomely for listening; he knew this well.

His leader’s cock, hard and flushed, slipped free. The urge to lean forward and taste nearly broke him. But he was a good boy; he waited. Wooyoung let the panties drop to the floor once they reached his knees. Hongjoong seemed to approve of the action and gave his head a pat.

“Sit back for me.” Wooyoung did so, watching Hongjoong with blatant eagerness. He wasn’t the only one though; he didn’t miss the way Jongho shifted on the couch next to him or the hum of appreciation from Seonghwa’s direction. Wooyoung honestly didn’t know who was more lucky. Himself or those who got to spectate.

 _You’ll be having fun with them soon too_ , he reminded himself.

Hongjoong reached over to the pile of goodies strewn out beside them. Seconds of silent deliberation passed before he seemed to settle on what he wanted, A condom packet landed in his lap, followed by the cold press of a bottle of lube. Wooyoung snatched it up with a displeased whine but Hongjoong just chuckled. 

“Take your pick. My mouth or Jongho’s hand.” 

Wooyoung’s eyes went wide. “C-can I have both?”

His eyes followed Hongjoong’s head turn and the pair of them regarded Jongho with varying degrees of silent pleases. Jongho didn’t participate in their sexual escapades often. He preferred to watch more than anything. Wooyoung wouldn’t have been upset if he chose to sit tonight out but the fact that he was there and visibly interested in what was about to go down made his stomach overflow with butterflies. It meant that much more to him.

Jongho smiled, but it quickly shifted to a smirk. “You may, but not right now. You have to earn it.”

Wooyoung blinked once, twice, then exhaled. “Then I’ll be sure to put on a good show for you.” He finished the words with a wink and forced his attention back upon his leader, who had dropped to his knees before him. Hongjoong tugged his panties down and palmed his semi-hard cock. One hand pressing firmly on his right thigh, the other came up and pulled his panties down until Hongjoong succeeded in freeing his cock. He was already semi-hard and he squirmed under the realization that every person in the room was currently fixated on him.

The man between his legs wasted no time in leaning forward to give his tip a kiss. He curled his fingers lightly around the base and began stroking, forcing Wooyoung’s breath to catch in his throat. Hongjoong made sure Wooyoung break eye contact and somehow that made it even hotter. A cute pink tongue poked from his lips and pressed against his slit, swirling at an agonizingly slow pace. His hand made a grab for Hongjoong’s hair but it was swatted away, the message heard loud and clear; he reluctantly dropped his hands back onto the couch.

“Maybe you don’t need my mouth after all …” Hongjoong mused, the vibrations from his voice going straight to his dick—literally.

“Let me be a little selfish?” Wooyoung replied, shoulders raising into a nervous shrug. 

“Hmm.” Another stroke or two later, and Hongjoong appeared to be won over by his subtle plea for mercy. “I guess you’ve earned it.” He shifted closer and Wooyoung felt a tiny puff of warm air brush against his skin, sending a shiver of anticipation down his spine. His eyes followed with fascination as Hongjoong’s pretty lips slowly stretched around his length. Hongjoong had sucked him off plenty of times, make no mistake there, but never in such a public way. Even if it was just the rest of his group watching, it still had the desired effect, and he sank back into the cushions as the head of his dick bumped against the back of Hongjoong’s throat. Both blessings and curses on his lack of a gag reflex.

Hongjoong pulled back until just the tip remained and suckled at it. Really, it should be a crime to look so innocent with a _whole ass cock_ in your mouth but Hongjoong made it work. Luckily for Wooyoung, he wasn’t intent on teasing for too long. They did have a pretty long night ahead of them after all. He suddenly sank back down until his nose brushed soft curls, swallowing around Wooyoung and eliciting a strangled groan from his throat. Hongjoong pinned his thighs to the couch and did it again. Stars exploded across his vision, Wooyoung’s eyes screwing shut as a quiet ‘ _oh wow_ ’ graced his ears. He began to bob his head, the wet sounds of his lips offering enough to Wooyoung’s imagination. 

Wooyoung bit the back of his hand to stifle the noises spilling forth. Rough fingers tugged gently at his hand, and hot breath tickled his neck. “Let us hear you,” Jongho murmured, voice dangerously low. He listened immediately and allowed Jongho to guide his hand back down to his side, eyes creaking open to meet the younger man’s. Jongho smiled and carefully maneuvered their faces so he could capture Woyoung’s lips with his own. That kind of defeated the purpose of demanding to hear him but he wasn’t going to complain about getting the life sucked out of him. In two different ways at the same time, he might add.

Now, Jongho could out-kiss all of them any day of the week. Many believed him to be fairly incompetent because of a variety show they had filmed, but this was far from the case; Jongho just didn’t like public displays of affection that much. He’d never been nice enough to share just where he learned all of his skills but, truly, it didn’t matter. Wooyoung wasn’t even ashamed to admit he’d gotten hard just from making out with Jongho once.

Jongho kissed like it was the last thing he’d ever do, one hand cupping the back of Wooyoung’s head and the other propping up his chin. He eagerly swallowed every moan and whine and whimper Wooyoung had to offer, making the latter’s eyelids flutter with the same vigor as his heart. His tongue mapped every inch of Wooyoung’s mouth he could reach. Jongho’s rough insistence paired with Hongjoong’s relentless mouth had him arching from the couch as he neared his first orgasm of the night. 

Then, Jongho pulled away, leaving Wooyoung to stare dumbly after him. He forgot how to breathe for a moment as saliva dribbled down his chin. Only when Hongjoong popped off his now-aching cock did Wooyoung react, whining in displeasure.

“Can’t have you cumming too soon, birthday boy,” Jongho teased.

“I think you’ll enjoy what I have planned a little more than my mouth.” His eyes flicked to Hongjoong’s face, the man’s lips swollen and sticky. A pink tongue poked from within, cleaning away the stickiness, and Wooyoung’s cock twitched in want. Here, Wooyoung realized Hongjoong had an arm behind his back, his eyes hooded and heavy. The smallest whimper escaped into the room and he practically salivated over just what he was doing.

“God, you’re so pretty, Hongjoong.”

“Say it again,” he breathed, voice shaky.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Wooyoung replied immediately. “On your knees fingering yourself in front of everyone … We’re the luckiest people in the whole world, I’m sure of it.”

Hongjoong drank in the praise eagerly, fingers of his free hand digging into Wooyoung’s thigh for support. Wooyoung wished he could pull the hoodie he was wearing off but something about him being draped in clothing much too big for him made him look that much cuter. He looked small and delicate even if he wasn’t. 

“Don’t tease him too much,” Yeosang called and Wooyoung sent him a grateful look.

“Fine, fine.” Hongjoong sank to the floor in momentary relief, hand reaching for the towel he’d somehow grabbed when Wooyoung wasn’t looking. 

“Damn, wish you coulda sat on my face instead.”

Hongjoong just offered a knowing smirk, and that in itself was enough to make Wooyoung’s stomach twist. Were they planning on murdering him? Death by ass didn’t sound too bad.

“I was gonna stick a condom on you but … I kinda like the idea of your cum dripping out of me. You want that too, Woo?” His leader questioned.

Wooyoung nodded vigorously, not trusting his own voice.

His eyes followed Hongjoong as he sought out the bottle of lube. Popping the cap off, he allowed a few drops to land on Wooyoung’s hot skin. He jumped at the contrast, sending a glare Hongjoong’s direction, the other man just flashing a cat-like smile. At least he was nice enough to heat the rest of it up in his palm before metaphorically slapping it onto him. He coated his length generously before finally, _finally_ rising to his feet.

Wooyoung wasn’t the only person in the room watching with rapt interest. Hongjoong knew this, somehow managing to make just turning around look sexy. His body dipped forwards a bit as his own hands trailed down the length of his back, smoothing the sweater as he went. Reaching his cheeks, he pulled them apart for Wooyoung to view them in all their glory; his throat went dry. Pretty, pink, and already slick with lube … he wanted to bury himself completely within that tight heat.

Luckily Hongjoong had the same idea.

“Line yourself up, Woo.”

His hand flew to his dick immediately, still refusing to look away from the way Hongjoong’s hole twitched. Hongjoong pressed a hand to his left knee and lowered himself, Wooyoung taking a deep breath as his tip knocked against Hongjoong’s rim. Their eyes met over Hongjoong’s shoulder. The unsaid need to tease passed between them but their joint impatience won over. 

Wooyoung took charge, but maybe that was what Hongjoong wanted. His hand shot up and tangled in the back of the man’s sweater and _pulled_ , the action catching him off guard. He sank back, Wooyoung’s tip finally slipping into Hongjoong’s willing body. They somehow managed to groan in-sync. Wooyoung didn’t pull again, however, allowing a mix of gravity and Hongjoong himself to finish sinking down until they were flush against each other.

His head fell forward, pressing into the back of Hongjoong’s shoulder. He panted into the soft fabric as Hongjoong clenched around him. They sat like this for a good minute while their bodies adjusted to finally being close, Wooyoung’s free hand slipping beneath the sweater to clasp around his hip. Hoongjoong’s own steadied upon his knees.

“You feel so good,” he whispered. He pulled away so he could take a peek at his cock nestled so beautifully deep in Hongjoong’s ass. Though he silently wished he could see the silver-haired man’s face twisted in pleasure, seeing how well his leader took him made up for it.

“God, I wish that were me,” Mingi suddenly groaned, and a collection of mismatched laughs passed through the room.

“Which one?” San replied, most likely raising a brow in the pair’s direction. Wooyoung turned his head to meet Mingi’s eyes, smiling smugly.

“Both.” The redhead shuffled into Yunho’s lap, lazily rutting against him, but mostly to get a bit of a closer look at where Wooyoung and Hongjoong were joined at the hips. His cock, long and hard and glistening at the tip, pulled an involuntary whimper from Wooyoung’s throat; he couldn’t decide if he wanted it in his mouth or splitting him open from the back.

“Hey,” Hongjoong suddenly scolded, clenching tight enough for him to wince, “ _I’m_ the one sitting on your dick; pay attention to me.”

“Nng, sorry,” he responded. Wooyoung leaned back against the couch and focused one-hundred percent of his attention on Hongjoong’s back.

Hongjoong didn’t reply, at least not verbally. He pulled himself up until Wooyoung was a hair away from slipping out and then dropped suddenly. The ease with which his cock sank back inside was one of the hottest things Wooyoung had ever felt. Hongjoong repeated the action in an almost experimental way before he seemed to be satisfied with whatever calculations were running through his mind. Wooyoung just enjoyed it, tongue poking from the corner of his mouth at each bounce Hongjoong graced him with. He readjusted his grip so both of his hands gripped either side of Hongjoong’s hips but he didn’t direct; they merely sat there to keep the sweater up for his viewing pleasure.

Hongjoong did some readjusting of his own, bracing his hands against Wooyoung’s thighs, before he began bouncing on his cock like he was born for it. The wet sound of lube mixed with the slap of skin on skin flooded the room, broken only by a breathy moan from Hongjoong and a grunt from Wooyoung. Hongjoong rode him with fervor, Wooyoung watching himself be swallowed up until drool ran down his chin from the sight of it. 

At length, his pace began to slow down, fatigue catching up to him. Hongjoong was a power bottom through and through, but even he needed a break. Wooyoung gave that to him, hands moving to slip underneath Hongjoong’s thighs and pull him flush against his chest in one swift movement. Hongjoong yelped in surprise and the noise only served in delighting Wooyoung. The younger man just smirked and took over thrusting for him. Wooyoung loved bottoming but a certain type of power came with making Hongjoong slowly come undone under your touch. Come undone he did, head falling back upon Wooyoung’s shoulder as he gasped and moaned.

“Come on, touch yourself; I know you wanna cum. Wanna be all pretty and fucked out for us,” Wooyoung said, words stringing together as he thrust up into Hongjoong’s pliant body. Hongjoong obeyed, fisting himself as Wooyoung’s fingers dug into his thighs.

Hongjoong came first, cum splashing onto Mingi’s hoodie in quick spurts. Wooyoung thought he heard a sad whine but all of his focus was upon the high he was teetering on, sweat beading along his brow,

“Fill him up.” Jongho’s voice drifted into his ear, cutting through his haze. Later, when Wooyoung was remembering the events of tonight, he might be embarrassed over how three simple words forced him over the edge. But, for now, it was fine.

Wooyoung thrust as far into Hongjoong as he could manage, crying out loudly. His eyes squeezed shut as pleasure crashed over him in waves and _god_ if he didn’t feel like the luckiest man alive. He collapsed against the couch with a whine, fighting to catch his breath as Hongjoong did the same.

“Don’t tap out just yet, birthday boy; you still have so many gifts waiting for you,” San called, making Wooyoung’s head loll upright so he could stare at him.

Wooyoung pouted, nuzzling against his leader’s shoulder. “What do you take me for? I’ve never quit a day in my life!”

“Maybe we should make a bet over who ruins you first,” the man replied, giving him a wink. Wooyoung felt only a little embarrassed at the way his stomach flipped.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Wooyoung finally allowed Hongjoong’s feet to fall back to the floor. Hongjoong braced his hands upon Wooyoung’s knees and slowly pulled himself upright. The slow drag against his sensitive shaft sent a tremor through his body, and the few drops of cum that followed made him moan in satisfaction. Hongjoong hiked the sweater up so he got a full view of the stickiness dribbling down his inner thigh. 

“Yunho’s been doing such a good job keeping Mingi nice and hard for you all night,” Hongjoong murmured, and Wooyoung pretended to miss the way his legs trembled as he stood there, “Why don’t you go play with them and get all messy too?”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Wooyoung replied, peeking at the pair in his peripherals; they were watching him with two varying degrees of hunger. 

Hongjoong nudged him gently. “Then go over there. I wanna lay on Jongho for a bit.”

“So you just want your spot back,” Wooyoung teased, but he moved nonetheless. 

“Hey I’m tired, cut me some slack okay.” He wormed his way between Hongjoong and Jongho’s bodies, claiming the younger boy’s lap. Jongho huffed in response but still patted Hongjoong’s head regardless. 

Smirking, Wooyoung allowed his gaze to do a quick scan of the room. San had kicked his pants onto the floor somewhere during his session with Hongjoong, hand lazily stroking himself; his eyes were hyper-focused on every movement Wooyoung made. Beside him, Seonghwa had parted Yeosang’s robe, revealing smooth skin and the lack of clothes underneath. He too was looking at Wooyoung, completely ignoring the breathy moans into his neck as his fingertips worked the head of Yeosang’s cute cock. His hands, despite clinging to Seonghwa’s own robe, were visibly shaking; Wooyoung couldn’t wait to have a hand in ruining the sweet boy.

Finally, his attention landed upon the duo that would provide his next gift. 

Mingi, still occupying the entirety of Yunho’s lap, crooked a finger in his direction. No words spilled from his lips but they didn’t need to. Wooyoung rolled to his feet and swayed his cute ass on over, taking care in making a bit of a mini show out of it. He finally removed his panties along the way, allowing them to fall on the floor to be collected later. This offered a clear view of the plug still buried within him to Jongho and Hongjoong. A hum of appreciation followed his footsteps and he inwardly preened. Wooyoung’s actions were fast but Yunho and Mingi moved faster, the redhead settling back in his original spot. 

He didn’t even get a chance to stand there before Yunho pulled him into his lap. Wooyoung landed in a bit of an ungraceful heap, limbs sprawled out as his stomach pressed into Yunho’s knees. His cheek grazed Mingi’s length as he went down, a noise of protest flooding from the back of his throat. The position was meant to render him powerless and achieve its goal it did, setting him off balance and giving him no leverage lest he wanted his back bowed at an uncomfortable angle. So, ass up and face pressed into Mingi’s thigh, he was now put on display for everyone else in the room.

“It’s our turn to take care of you now,” Yunho said, running a warm palm up and down the length of Wooyoung’s spine, “So hopefully you enjoy what we had in mind.”

“I’m already enjoying my view, if that helps,” he responded, readjusting his arm so he could finally hold the weight of Mingi’s impressive length in his own hand. Hot and throbbing, Mingi met his eyes and gave a tantalizing lick of his lips. Wooyoung wished he could steal a kiss from those full lips but he could be satisfied with the way Mingi’s face twisted when he kissed the side of his shaft instead. 

Yunho’s hand trailed lower, passing over the curve of his cheeks. He squeezed gently before drawing his hand back and lightly slapping one of them, Wooyoung whining in surprise. Mingi’s own fingers came up to tangle in his hair, twisting a bit roughly. This pulled a low groan from deep within Wooyoung’s chest. Being handled roughly by both of them turned him on immensely.

The beauty of Yunho and Mingi as a duo came in the form of their tastes. On their own, they were both fairly gentle lovers who took care of their partners as one may handle a porcelain doll. Mingi had even cried once when he accidentally drew blood with a misplaced scratch. (Wooyoung still reassured him sometimes just so he remembered it was fine.) Yunho loved nothing more than to worship the hell out of Wooyoung’s body until he _begged_ to be folded in half. But, throw the two of them together, and they became a lethal weapon; all the soft melted away. Whether it started as something accidental or intentional, Wooyoung just knew he loved it. It’d been a long time since he’d had the pleasure of being squished between them.

Mingi tugged his head up by a fistful of hair, other hand coming down to to knock his tip against Wooyoung’s lips. The latter stared up at him in silent challenge. The redhead wasn’t who forced his mouth open, however. Yunho did, finger slipping into the loop at the end of his plug and tugging just enough to provide pressure. He whimpered, anticipation making his hips twitch, but Yunho held him down at the hip. Mingi pressed a little more insistently and he relented, the taste of pre-come fanning across his tongue. 

“You look so pretty with this buried so deeply.” Yunho wiggled the plug but didn’t pull it out just yet. “Did Sannie put this in for you? Did he make you feel good?”

Wooyoung groaned, the action making Mingi’s fingers grow tighter in blond locks. He forced him down on his cock even further, Wooyoung’s lips stretching to accommodate. His throat went lax and he signified this by tapping Mingi’s thigh. The redhead thrust into his willing mouth at an agonizingly slow pace and all he could do was press shaky hands to strong thighs.

“You guys should’ve seen him,” San drawled, the words going straight to his dick, “Leg hooked over my shoulder while lube dripped down his back. He looked gorgeous all breathy and squirmy.” 

“Hmm, I’d like to see that,” Yunho mused. His light pressure shifted to actual pulling, Wooyoung squirming as the girth of the plug stretched his rim. Yunho rubbed at his lower back as it finally popped free, allowing him to remove it completely. Wooyoung whined at the empty feeling it left behind but Yunho just chuckled. “You won’t be empty long.”

“He’s not empty now,” Mingi grumbled, forcing his head down even further. Wooyoung felt drool dribble down his chin as Mingi essentially choked him on his cock. The man was simply way too long for Wooyoung to take all of him effectively but that was okay. Besides, he knew Mingi didn’t expect him to either; only Hongjoong and San could deepthroat such a monster and that was fine with him.

Wooyoung squirmed, the action only serving in sending a spark of pleasure along his shaft where it lay trapped between his navel and Yunho’s knee. A finger running lightly against his twitching hole made him freeze. It rubbed in slow circles, simply teasing. Wooyoung didn’t know whether to focus on the cock in his mouth or the finger at his entrance. 

Yunho wiggled not one, but two fingers into his pliant body. He moaned, causing Mingi to do the same, and curled his hands into fists as those long fingers pressed deeper. Where Mingi had an impressive length, Yunho had incredible fingers. They reached farther than anyone else could manage. Now was no different, the pads of his fingers squelching through the lube San had used that morning. He stroked Wooyoung’s walls without mercy, turning him into a writhing mess in his lap. Mingi showed him a little at least, allowing him to pull off and whimper and moan against his thigh as Yunho fingered him with gusto. 

The gentle fingers stroking his scalp were a stark contrast to the now-three fingers pounding into him without remorse. Eventually, Yunho located his prostate—not that it was lost, of course—and pressed _hard_. Wooyoung’s back arched with a cry, hand flying down in a desperate search for his now throbbing erection, but Yunho swatted it away. A slap of punishment echoed in the room, Wooyoung keening high in his throat. 

All at once, Yunho pulled his fingers out. Wooyoung sagged in his lap as drool spilled down Mingi’s soft skin. 

“Look at you making a mess.” Yunho’s voice sounded far away, Wooyoung’s mind lost in a haze of pleasure. All he could do was whine in response, fighting to catch his breath before the real fun began. “Maybe you can’t handle what we have planned …” 

The words were spoken with the intent to bait him and, even though Wooyoung knew this, he still gave in.

“I can handle anything,” he scoffed. 

“Guess you’ll have to prove it then, hmm?” Mingi ruffled his hair. “Before we get all situated, do you want condoms or no?”

Wooyoung flashed a cat-like smile. “I prefer my cum hot and ready, thank you very much.”

“Ok Caesar,” Yunho laughed. He maneuvered Wooyoung’s body until he was held within his arms, leaving him to stare up at Yunho’s soft smile. It was … a stark contrast to how his night happened to be going. Yunho scooted to the edge of the couch and stood up, holding Wooyoung bridal style. He carried his charge around to the backside of the couch, Wooyoung waving at San as he passed. They stopped back at the curve where Mingi had already turned himself around, arms against the back of the couch like an obedient puppy.

Here, the realization hit.

Weeks upon weeks ago, Wooyoung had a dream about being bent over the back of the couch being railed until he couldn’t even remember his own name. He’d told San about it in passing, not as a _hey please do this to me_ , just a _if this happens I won’t be upset_ . Apparently he’d been nice enough to pass it on to Yunho and Mingi. Probably everyone else in the room too. Which the more he thought about it … _Oh god_ , he thought. Fucking Hongjoong in cute thigh highs had been a fantasy in passing too. Was he going to be graced with every fantasy he’d whispered into San’s ears while drunk at three in the morning months ago?

His gaze snapped to San’s face; the other man was smirking. “What, you finally figure it out?”

“Does that mean …” San just nodded and Wooyoung’s mouth went dry. _Oh no._

“You can figure out everything else later,” Yunho teased. He leaned down to catch Wooyoung’s lips with his own, swallowing whatever protest he’d been about to make. Where Jongho literally stole his breath, Yunho contrasted. He kissed softly, nipping and sucking at his lips but not pressing further than that. It still managed to leave Wooyoung breathless though.

Yunho slipped him back on his feet. He managed to stand there despite the weakness accumulating in his knees. The taller blond prompted him to turn around and he obeyed, bending forward so his forearms pressed against the soft cushion. This put him level with Mingi’s abs, Wooyoung licking his upper lip as he shifted his gaze up to the redhead’s face. 

“Alright, hop over.” He blinked in surprise as Mingi slipped over the back of the couch. Yunho shuffled out of the way and mirrored the action, the duo’s positions now opposite. Wooyoung looked between them curiously. “What? You want your cum _hot and ready_ , right? Mingi has been waiting patiently all this time.” Yunho tilted his chin up, tracing Wooyoung’s bottom lip with his thumb. “And we both know he isn’t a patient guy.”

“Hey, I can be patient!” Mingi protested behind him. “I’m totally justified in moving fast today anyway! Hand me the lube.” The bottle found its way into Mingi’s hand within seconds, Yunho not breaking the staring match they were having. 

“We’re gonna be doing something … a little interesting. Do you remember your non-verbal system?”

Wooyoung never forgot but he appreciated the check nonetheless. “Three taps on your thigh for stop, two for slow down, and one for doing good.” 

Yunho smiled. “Good, good; don’t be afraid of asking us to stop either.”

“That makes me a little nervous.” His body jerked forward as cold liquid drizzled down his crack, Wooyoung throwing a mock pout over his shoulder; Mingi offered a sheepish grin. “What are you gonna do?”

“You wanna find out?” Mingi questioned, tossing the bottle of lube back onto the couch. Fingers hooked around his left hip, the redhead running his tip up and down the crack of Wooyoung’s ass in a teasing manner. A wave of excitement crashed through his body. 

“ _Who do you think I am?_ ” He groaned.

Mingi didn’t reply, at least not verbally. He responded instead by carefully pushing against Wooyoung’s rim. Not enough to breach him just yet but enough to make Wooyoung whine softly, fingers curling into the fabric of the cushion. This continued for about a minute, just Mingi rutting against him and refusing to push inside. If it was to show off his patience to Yunho, Wooyoung was not impressed. Only when Wooyoung tried to push back did Mingi finally say something, firm grip keeping him at bay.

“Beg for it,” Mingi murmured.

His cheeks grew hot. Begging behind closed doors was one thing, but doing it while everyone stared at him? Wooyoung wiggled on his toes but Mingi didn’t budge, fingers just flexing against his skin while he waited.

“Hnn … p-please fuck me,” he managed, voice quiet.

“What was that?” Yunho said, the smug look on his face only serving in making Wooyoung squirm more. Mingi pressed until the very tip of his length pressed inside, making him gasp. The action only served to be a taste of what he could have should he accomplish what they wanted.

“I want you in me,” he pleaded. “F-fuck me Mingi, _please?_ ” 

“Asking so nicely … of course I’ll fuck you,” the redhead mumbled. Here, he finally gave Wooyoung what he wanted, angling his hips so he could begin pressing inside. Despite being thoroughly stretched and ready to go, Mingi sinking into his body still left a pleasant burn the further he went. His hole stretched to accommodate the intrusion and Wooyoung cried out as he went deeper, Mingi’s other hand moving to grip his free hip. Sitting flush against his cheeks, Wooyoung swore he could feel a bit of pressure against his stomach, but it could’ve very well been his imagination.

“F-full,” he whined, Yunho’s fingers stroking his hair reassuringly.

“Good, you look pretty with your lashes fluttering.” _Seonghwa._ At least, that’s what his mind told him. Who the voice belonged to wasn’t important at the moment.

He vaguely felt Mingi run his hands down to the center of his thighs, massaging at the skin there. This lasted a few moments before his feet were suddenly lifted from the ground, forcing the entirety of his weight onto his forearms. Wooyoung fell forward, his chest sinking into the soft padding of the couch backing. The new position left him with absolutely nothing to hold onto and a new sense of vulnerability that was both extremely hot but extremely intimidating.

“Open your mouth, baby boy.” Wooyoung’s entire body shivered at Yunho breaking out the nickname. Now he understood the reason for the non-verbal reinforcement. He listened, staring up at Yunho with eager eyes. Fingers brushed his cheek and subsequently tilted his head a little further back. Yunho guided himself into Wooyoung’s willing mouth, the weight of him heavy upon his tongue. “Keep your throat lax. Let Mingi do the work, baby.” He tapped once on Yunho’s thigh in confirmation. 

Fingers ruffled his hair but Mingi didn’t start moving just yet, allowing him to just lie there and bask in the sensations. Tiny tremors of pleasure shook his body, the feeling of being stretched and filled on both ends sending his mind into a hazy mess. Mingi murmured something and finally, _finally_ gave Wooyoung what he wanted.

The first thrust came in a slow snap of Mingi’s hips, length pulling out deliciously slow, before he buried himself back inside with one quick motion. Wooyoung’s muffled moan brought one spilling from Yunho’s lips as well. Mingi repeated it with the same slowness, this time sending his mouth further down Yunho’s length. The angle he was at allowed Yunho to reach even further than usual, feeling the tip of his cock bounce against the back of his throat. It was fucking hot and Wooyoung couldn’t decide who was more lucky; him or the people watching.

There was a certain level of vulnerability that came with being pressed between two large, strong men. Wooyoung wasn’t small by any stretch but Mingi and Yunho made him feel like he was. Between their hands and the position they currently had him in, he felt at their mercy, and it was a feeling that made him even harder.

Mingi continued thrusting into him dangerously slow, to the point that even Yunho grew a little restless at the pace. Wooyoung vaguely heard him scold Mingi over his shoulder, his mind left alone to navigate the near-overwhelming euphoria clouding it. All he could do was drool around Yunho and allow himself to be manhandled by both of them. Not that such a thing was bad, of course.

“You want me to go faster, baby boy?” Mingi’s words pulled him back into focus. His hips stuttered to a halt, pressing flush against Wooyoung once more. 

“You want Mingi to make a mess of you in front of everyone?” Yunho asked, stroking his cheek.

Wooyoung, unable to verbally respond, resorted to a drawn out whine around Yunho’s cock. The blond took a sharp breath, poking his tongue out in that cute way of his. 

Mingi seemed to accept this. He readjusted their positions, somehow managing to tip him forward just a little bit more, and resumed his pace. It was slow at first, driving Wooyoung absolutely wild and reaching further than he ever thought possible. Mingi took care in building him up so that by the time his pace reached hard and fast, Wooyoung could do nothing more than allow himself to be used like a prized fleshlight. 

Yunho came first, a usual in his experiences with the duo. His voice came out in a loud grunt, fingers tangling in Wooyoung’s hair as hot cum spilled down his throat. Wooyoung accepted it languidly, swallowing as much as he could before Yunho managed to slip himself free. A mix of cum and saliva followed, connecting his tongue to Yunho’s tip, and that alone sent a shudder through him. He involuntarily groaned at the sight. Yunho just smiled down at him, thumb coming up to wipe at his lips as carefully as he could with Mingi ramming into his ass. 

“I never get tired of how swollen your lips look,” Yunho mumbled. “Mingi, baby, you can switch now.”

 _Switch?_ Wooyoung, despite being free to speak now, couldn’t get any words to come out. 

“Ok.” Mingi suddenly pulled out completely, stealing Wooyoung’s breath with the action. He felt absolutely scandalized by the sudden emptiness left behind. 

Yunho laughed upon sight of his expression. “Don’t worry baby boy, he won’t leave you empty for too long.” 

“I won’t, I promise. You think you can stand for a moment?” Mingi’s fingers flexed against his thighs. 

“N-no,” he squeaked out, voice quiet.

Mingi laughed softly. “Alright. This might be a little uncomfortable but we’ll get there.” He worried at his lip but went slack anyway, allowing Mingi to carefully roll him onto his back. The angle made his back yell in protest but he wasn’t left like that for long, the redhead pulling him to the edge. Yunho’s hands found his shoulders and gave him the leverage he needed to sit upright, legs dangling from the back of the couch. This put him face to face with Mingi, a gummy smile meeting him. He spread Wooyoung’s legs and shimmied between them, gently kissing his nose. Wooyoung couldn’t help but blush.

Yunho crowded against his back, lips attaching to the side of his neck. Wooyoung whined, tilting his head the opposite direction. Mingi reached out, fanning his hands along Wooyoung’s chest. His thumbs brushed along his nipples. Sensitive and needy, his back arched into the touches. Part of it gave him whiplash. Going from being pounded to being treated sweetly made him feel a little dizzy.

“You have a choice, baby boy.” Mingi whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Do you want me to fuck you in the center of the room, for everyone to see? Or do you want me to fuck you against the wall?”

“C-center,” he answered almost immediately. Yunho’s breath tickled his neck as he laughed, pulling away from the mark he most likely left behind. 

“Ok.” Mingi brought his legs up, prompting him to wrap them around his waist. Wooyoung did so, Mingi’s hands sliding to hook underneath his thighs. The redhead hiked him up and moved to wrap one arm across his back, the other sliding beneath his butt to cradle him against his chest. Wooyoung opted for linking his arms around Mingi’s shoulders for extra support. They rounded the couch once more.

He barely remembered to take a scan of the room, only really seeing Yeosang being fingered open by Seonghwa, the latter’s attention half between Wooyoung and half between the boy riding his fingers. And then Mingi dropped to his knees upon the rug, forcing him to break eye contact with Seonghwa.

Wooyoung loosened his grip on Mingi, allowing himself to be maneuvered so he was sitting on the floor. Mingi didn’t allow this for long though. A quiet command of _on your knees_ sprung him to action, Wooyoung turning so he could place his hands on the rug and push himself onto his knees. This put him facing Hongjoong and Jongho again and he got a full view of his grey-haired leader bobbing his head on the younger boy’s cock, Jongho’s hand gripping his hair; his eyes were closed as he got lost in pleasure. The sight made him moan in want.

“Does watching them turn you on, baby boy?” Mingi asked, pulling his cheeks apart once more. “You can watch them as much as you want, assuming you can hold yourself up.” Wooyoung wasn’t given a chance to answer—a common theme of the evening—but complaining about it happened to be the last thing on his mind. The redhead picked up right where he left off, driving himself deep into Wooyoung’s messy hole with fervor. His body lurched forwards and rather than even attempt to hold himself upon splayed fingers, he sank to his elbows. The new angle gave Mingi an all new reach; he immediately regretted it the moment Mingi knocked against his prostate. 

Wooyoung cried out, arching his back. But Mingi only took it as an invitation, leg coming up to press against Wooyoung’s own as he changed the angle. His thrusts only grew in speed and intensity, sending him into a babbling mess. He completely forgot to look at Hongjoong and Jongho, just dropping his forehead to the floor and moaning gibberish as Mingi effectively turned him into putty.

“Want me to cum in you, baby boy? Want me to make you all messy?”

“P-please, n-need it, _want it_ —” His words slurred together. How he hadn’t torn a hole in the poor rug he was gripping was truly a mystery.

Mingi groaned behind him, one hand pressing so hard into his hips he was certain he’d be bruised come morning. The other snaked around Wooyoung’s hip to fist his length, beginning to stroke him almost immediately. Wooyoung actually _yelled_ as white-hot pleasure set his body ablaze, heat coiling in his stomach and forcing his heart to hammer rapidly against his ribcage. It felt like too little and too much all at once, his body seizing up as he came in erratic spurts upon the floor.

The tightness of Wooyoung’s hole finally allowed Mingi to reach a release of his own, the poor redhead having been fighting for it all evening. He snapped their hips together and yanked Wooyoung up against his chest, holding him there as every drop spilled into his willing body. Mingi sank his teeth into Wooyoung’s shoulder, his biting habit showing full force, and _moaned_. The vibration of it brought a broken sob from his throat as pleasure cancelled out every other thought. Wooyoung’s eyes squeezed shut at the intensity of it all.

Mingi sank to the floor, taking Wooyoung with him. They sat there quietly as they fought to catch their breath, Wooyoung’s thighs shaking. The redhead tentatively let go of his cock, the brush of fingers over his sensitive head making him whimper. A warm tongue soothed over the bite Mingi had left behind as hands fanned over his chest in reassurance.

“Baby boy, you look so tired,” San whispered. Wooyoung’s eyes didn’t squeak open to view him but he really didn’t need to; he’d seen enough of San’s teasing expression these last few months. Exhaustion prickled at his toes but he knew if he paused to take a rest now, he might not be able to fully taste all of what the night had to offer. So, he’d power through it.

“Do you need a break? Yeosang and I can wait.” His eyes did, however, open when Seonghwa spoke to him. He allowed his head to loll to the side and met the eldest’s gaze halfway. Yeosang still sat in his lap, cute face flushed and pink and _needy_. Seonghwa had removed his fingers from the poor man’s pretty hole but the lack of cum anywhere on his body indicated he hadn’t been allowed orgasm yet. Honestly, his mouth went dry; it’d been awhile since he had been able to see Yeosang in such a way. 

“Nnno,” he rasped, Mingi kissing at the side of his throat. Mingi lifted him off of his softening length with care, nestling him back into his lap. Wooyoung felt the sticky drip of cum follow suit. 

“Hmm,” Seonghwa mused, “I guess our … _segment_ is a little softer. Less effort.”

“That’s what Yunho said about _this_ ,” he responded, lazily motioning to his own body, “And now look at me.”

“Hey, you liked it! At least I hope you liked it,” Yunho protested. A collective laugh rippled through the room, Wooyoung included.

“I did, thank you.” He nuzzled back against Mingi and flicked his gaze back to the boy worshipping his neck; he fluttered his lashes innocently. “Mingi baby, can you put me on the couch? Or wherever Seonghwa wants me.” 

“His dick, probably, but he can do that himself,” Mingi teased.

“Oh absolutely,” San answered for him.

Mingi gathered him into his arms for a second time that evening and managed to rise to his feet without much assistance. While doing so, Wooyoung’s eyes followed Seonghwa as he got poor Yeosang all situated in San’s lap. Yeosang was coaxed onto his back, nestling nicely between San’s open legs. His hands moved to cover his cute cock in embarrassment but Seonghwa scolded him gently. He drew his hands up to his chest, making the tiniest whine. San slotted his hands overtop of Yeosang’s and tickled them gently. Even from where he was being held, he could see the glisten of lube along Yeosang’s hole and thighs. Wooyoung would undoubtably be fucking his best friend and, well, he was only a little ashamed at his dick managing to perk up in excitement despite just being drained. 

Seonghwa moved back just enough to create a gap for him, patting the now-empty cushion. Mingi slotted him between Yeosang’s legs and Seonghwa’s body, leaving him trapped between not one, not two, but _three_ beautiful men. Wooyoung didn’t know whether it was a blessing or a curse Mingi had dropped him facing Seonghwa. His mind said blessing but his body said curse.

The other man leaned forward, fingers cupping Wooyoung’s chin. He tilted his head back to the desired angle and then captured his lips with his own. Now, Wooyoung had kissed a lot of boys in his lifetime, but no one had ever come close to the weirdly elegant way that Seonghwa kissed. It wasn’t so much his skill but his aura as a person. He had a way of making Wooyoung feel all out of sorts just from the way he held him, still holding his chin and making sure to keep eye contact. His thumb coaxed his lips open, allowing Seonghwa to explore at his own volition. The older man’s other hand found his semi-hard length and began stroking, still pulling every bit of breath Wooyoung had to offer. Another common theme of the night it seemed.

Only when Yeosang whimpered behind him did Seonghwa stop. He pulled back, that dangerously long tongue of his poking from the corner of his mouth. Was it weird to admit he loved the drop of spit that fell from the tip? 

“Turn around and face Yeosang.” Seonghwa smiled. Wooyoung eyed him suspiciously for a moment but listened anyway.

San had one hand within Yeosang’s hair, petting gently at his scalp. His eyes had drifted shut, his mouth hanging open as he got lost in the sensation of being pet. Yeosang was an interesting conundrum of a person. Not in a negative sense of course. Rather, multi-faceted. His persona on camera could go one of two ways—outgoing and confident or shy and easily embarrassed. The third of his main personality traits existed behind the closed doors of their dorm. Yeosang, regardless of what people thought, did not like being treated roughly. The most ‘rough’ thing you could get away with was edging him and even that was a bit much for the poor boy. The only person able to get away with it one hundred percent of the time was Seonghwa. So it really didn’t surprise him that their gift came as a duo.

Staring at Yeosang’s quivering lips still did not prepare him for just what they’d planned.

Seonghwa pressed up against him once he got situated. His hot breath tickled at the back of his neck. Wooyoung wasn’t sure whether to look at Yeosang or San so he settled on the latter’s toned stomach. Seonghwa snaked his arms around his waist and firmly grasped his dick in one hand. He nipped at Wooyoung’s ear.

“You want to learn something fun tonight, baby?”

A shiver ran through his body. “If you’re the one teaching me, I can learn anything.”

“A good answer.” He nudged Wooyoung forward a bit, forcing him to lean over Yeosang. His eyes creaked open, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Yeosang looked near blissed out already and Wooyoung quickly marveled over how one man could be so sensitive. “Would you like to learn how to please our pretty Yeosangie?”

Yeosang squeaked at the compliment, his hands raising to his throat; he thought better of hiding his face at the last second.

“Oh god, please. Want that.” Wooyoung didn’t break eye contact.

Seonghwa pumped his hand. “Play with his nipples then. Touch them gently, squeeze them just enough to be felt.”

Wooyoung immediately moved a hand to obey, slipping beneath Yeosang’s forearm. It took only the pads of his fingers to make Yeosang cry out, legs brushing his thighs as he attempted to close his legs. Curiously, he teased one of them to hardness and gave it the tiniest squeeze. The reaction was immediate, Yeosang squirming below him. 

“Call him princess. Pair it with praise; I think you’ll love that reaction,” Seonghwa whispered, other hand sliding up to tweak one of his own nipples.

“Yeosangie .... Princess,” he corrected, “You look so pretty with your cheeks all flushed.”

Yeosang whimpered, the noise sounding like the most desperate thing Wooyoung had ever heard. Even San seemed taken aback, hand pausing in its petting. 

“You want me to fuck you, princess? Is that why you’re so nervous?” 

“U-use me,” he whispered, his voice barely loud enough for Wooyoung to hear; Seonghwa did though.

“What do you say, princess? You know how to use your words,” Seonghwa said, somehow managing to press closer. His own hard length pressed against his balls before sliding by to slot nicely between Wooyoung’s thighs.

“ _Please._ Please f-fuck me.” Yeosang looked near tears. Part of him wondered if the situation was a little too intense for him, considering his wants and needs, but he made no attempt to back out. Then again, Seonghwa knew Yeosang in the bedroom better than anyone. He’d be the first to figure out if anything was wrong and if the aura at his back still felt calm, then Yeosang must’ve been fine; Wooyoung trusted that feeling.

“That’s a good boy.” Seonghwa squeezed his cock, making Wooyoung hiss at the sudden pressure. His attention turned to Wooyoung, lips dipping close to his ear once more. “You’ll be a good boy and listen, right?”

“Hng … Yes.” Wooyoung knew there’d be hell to pay if he didn’t.

“I’m going to let go, and you’re going to penetrate him. Slide all the way in and don’t stop until your hips are together.” The way Seonghwa spoke made his body heat up; whether from excitement or want remained to be seen. “I already prepared him for you. He won’t last long but,” and he paused, fingertip rubbing a few circles against his slit, “I doubt you will either.”

Wooyoung felt inclined to protest but Seonghwa wasn’t wrong, truly. 

The older man let go of him completely, instead fishing around the cushion at their sides. He pulled a condom from between the cushions and proceeded to tear the packet open before Wooyoung. Someone else was feeling a little impatient too it seemed. Seonghwa quickly rolled it onto him and tossed the wrapper away without much care.

“Go.”

Wooyoung didn’t need to be told twice, at least not in this situation. His attention focused upon Yeosang, his friend staring up at him with hooded eyes and and cute pink tongue poking from his lips. He looked absolutely wrecked and Wooyoung hadn’t even fucked him yet.

He started carefully, guiding the head of his cock to Yeosang’s hole. A moment of silent understanding passed between them before he finally began to work himself inside. Wooyoung went slow, parting lax muscles as gently as he could. Yeosang’s breath hitched before switching to a hushed moan. He slid further and further inside, asking Yeosang if he was doing alright along the way, before he finally became seated deeply. Yeosang fluttered around him, unsure whether to clench or not, and that in itself was enough to drive Wooyoung mad. But he listened, and he waited, because Seonghwa of all people told him to.

“He looks so pretty, doesn’t he? Shaking around your cock.” Seonghwa’s voice made him shiver, low and heady in his ear. “You want to try something fun?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Wooyoung moaned, watching Yeosang’s hands move to his stomach. The desire to touch himself was clear but neither had been given permission to continue. He could feel the needy desperation rolling off of his friend in waves, how his legs shook on either side of him, how his throat fluttered as he fought for air.

“Raise your hand.” Wooyoung did so, and Seonghwa reached around him to grasp it lightly. He guided it down to Yeosang’s weeping length and pressed his palm against the tip. Yeosang jumped at the sudden touch. “Move your hand in a circular motion.” Seonghwa nudged his hand with a fingertip. Wooyoung listened dutifully, pivoting his wrist at a measured pace. Yeosang whimpered immediately, hands jumping to grip weakly at Wooyoung’s arm. Seonghwa knocked them away and told him to do it again. What was he gonna do? Say no? He did so and, realizing that Seonghwa wasn’t going to tell him to stop yet, continued doing it. 

“Rock your hips. No thrusting.” 

Wooyoung bit his lip and did so. Tears finally spilled from Yeosang’s eyes, expression shifting to one of distress. A broken mess of pleases and breathy moans filled the room. True to Seonghwa’s words, Yeosang didn’t last long, which came as no surprise considering what Wooyoung was doing to him. His head jerked back against San, the latter cooing at him and stroking his hair. Cum splashed onto his shaking stomach and drizzled down Wooyoung’s hand. He groaned at the beautiful sight before him, admiring the way Yeosang’s voice escape him in high-pitched need. His favorite part, however, rested in how _tight_ his walls grew around Wooyoung’s cock, sucking him in and forcing a groan from him.

“He’s pretty when he cums, right?” Seonghwa’s voice brought him back to reality, warm hands smoothing over his hips. “You know he feels good if he cries.” 

“ _Fucking gorgeous_ , Hwa,” he breathed, watching a little dribble of drool run down Yeosang’s chin.

“ _All of you_ are gorgeous,” San corrected, and Wooyoung could see a peek of his hardness near Yeosang’s shoulder; he’d get to deal with that soon. He licked his lips at the prospect.

“Speak for yourself, baby,” Wooyoung replied, eyes flicking between the little tease San gave and his face; the words were accentuated with a little wink.

“Don’t pull out of him; he likes being warmed once he’s spent.” Seonghwa suddenly rolled his hips, grinding his cock against Wooyoung’s balls. “He was a good boy and waited for you all this time. You can reward him with a kiss later if you’d like.” The taller man nipped at his ear, fingers flexing against his hips. It was followed by another thrust between his legs. “Would you like me to describe what I’m about to do, or do you want the element of surprise?”

Both options carried a vast array of implications. Wooyoung honestly didn’t know what sounded more appealing. Seonghwa had a way with monologuing. His voice had a nice way of grasping your attention and refusing to let go. But the element of surprise, which had landed him in his current situation in the first place, carried just a bit more excitement.

“Surprise me,” he answered, glancing at the man through his peripherals. 

“Hmm … a good choice.” Seonghwa pulled away just enough to allow a gap between their hips, Wooyoung’s breath catching at the slow drag of his length against his thighs. A hand pressed palm up against one of his cheeks, giving a moderate squeeze. Then fingertips ghosted along his messy hole. Seonghwa didn’t slip a finger inside but the implication was enough. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against him as if searching for something. Whatever it was seemed to be easily found, Seonghwa humming in satisfaction against his shoulder.

“Do you like being full of Mingi’s cum? All messy and wet as it drips out of you? Can’t wait to add to it.”

Wooyoung choked. 

Seonghwa, however, began to enact his plan. He moved so his cock could slide between Wooyoung’s cheeks. It bumped against his hole, eliciting a needy whine. Big nor small, Seonghwa rested in the perfect middle ground in terms of dick sizes. Perfect length, perfect girth, perfect cock—how the powers that be thought it was fair to give him literally every drop of perfection was beyond Wooyoung. But he wouldn’t complain too much, not when the man spreading him open made a delicious burn consume his insides. Wooyoung’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, drool falling onto Yeosang’s messy stomach. Yeosang whimpered as the push of Seonghwa forced Wooyoung even deeper into him.

Seonghwa finished entering with a low groan, his breath ghosting along the side of Wooyoung’s face. His arms came up, both hands cupping his elbows. “Brace yourself on either side of Yeosang. Let me do the work, okay? Just sit here and enjoy.”

Wooyoung listened, shivering as he pulled off of Seonghwa’s cock enough to lean over Yeosang. The position required moving Yeosang a little to comfortably accommodate them, resulting in rolling him up at the waist. His friend let out the cutest little breathy moans the whole time, San’s petting continuing through the whole ordeal. Finally, he was in position.

Seonghwa didn’t wait for an affirmation of readiness. Instead, he placed his hands in an iron grip on Wooyoung’s hips and began thrusting into his pliable body. Slowly at first, of course, before steadily picking up the pace. Seonghwa took care in pulling Wooyoung back the perfect amount, allowing him to be propelled into Yeosang in the process. Hands flew up to to squeeze his biceps as they went, Yeosang clinging to him in any form he could as noise after noise spilled from his lips. He felt like nothing more than a ragdoll trapped between the two of them, his mind twisting into a haze at the combination of Yeosang’s pretty moans and Seonghwa’s powerful thrusts.

Then, to make things even more wild, Seonghwa began to speak.

“You like being used, baby boy? You like it when I fuck you, hmm? The way you moan is so cute. Can you moan my name for me, baby? Nice and loud.”

Wooyoung would’ve done it without being asked too. “S-seonghw— _ah!_ ” He snapped his hips up, growling softly into Wooyoung’s ear.

“You want me to go harder, right? Do it again.”

“—hwa,” he chanted, “Seonghwa. _Seonghwa!_ ” Each exclamation of the older man’s name only served to spur him onward, each thrust somehow harder than the last. Seonghwa’s name eventually devolved into loud cries.

Yeosang wasn’t faring much better, squirming against the couch and gasping and moaning in that cute way of his. He turned his face into San’s thigh, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“Aww, does little Sangie like being fucked by Wooyoungie’s cock? Does it feel good?” San teased. “You look so pretty all blissed out.”

“ _P-pet me_ ,” Yeosang cried, San obliging him with a chuckle. Wooyoung just watched through heavy-lidded eyes.

Seonghwa paused for only a moment, adjusting the angle, before he went right back to it. Only this time he knocked against Wooyoung’s prostate, his body jerking forward with a moan that could totally qualify as a scream. Pleasure crashed over him as Seonghwa just chuckled, doing it once more. The second time nearly pushed him over the edge, Wooyoung’s head snapping back against the other man’s shoulder.

“Cum, baby boy. Fill Yeosangie up.” Bless San for taking pity on him. Seonghwa might punish him for it later, or maybe they planned it, but Wooyoung didn’t really care in those few seconds.

The third thrust brought a flood of heat into his stomach, coiling hot and tight, before it released all at once. His eyes squeezed shut and his entire body body seized up, clamping around Seonghwa. Wooyoung’s arms shook, threatening to give out as he finally reached his high. Deep down, he wished he wasn’t wearing a condom, so he truly could fill Yeosang to the brim, but it was the next best thing. 

Seonghwa didn’t miss a beat, continuing to chase his own high. He allowed Wooyoung drop to his elbows on either side of Yeosang, leaning down to finally capture soft lips with his own. Yeosang allowed him to poke and prod and explore without protest, completely fucked out and sleepiness evident in his face.

It took about another minute or two for Seonghwa to find his release but Wooyoung didn’t mind. He took full advantage of it to bite and kiss at Yeosang’s lips, allowing the older man to use him like nothing more than a cheap whore. (Not that Seonghwa would ever call him that of course.) When his thrusts finally stuttered to a halt, the moan of pleasure that slipped through his lips sounded so incredibly satiated—and it was fucking _hot_.

Wooyoung pulled away from Yeosang, leaving him with kiss swollen lips and cheeks bright from blush. Seonghwa wasted no time in pulling out of him. His hands still sat at his waist to balance him though and Wooyoung sent a silent thank you his way. For a moment, they simply sat there, cum leaking out of him and Seonghwa most likely admiring how it dripped onto the dark fabric of their couch. What a contrast.

Eventually, he threw a glance over his shoulder. Seonghwa met his gaze, panting to catch his breath. He smirked at Wooyoung.

“Feel good?” Seonghwa questioned.

“I feel full.” He couldn’t help his yawn. “And sleepy.”

Fingers threaded into his hair; he didn’t need to look to know it was San. “We can take a break if you need it, baby. I can wait.”

Wooyoung scoffed, even if he did enjoy the petting he was receiving. “Absolutely not. Besides, I’d like to use my _special request_ ticket for you.”

“Special request, hmm?” San trailed his fingers down the side of his cheek, turning his head so they could meet each other’s eyes. “Alright then, birthday boy. What is it you require of me?”

“I’m tired,” he replied.

“Yes, we’ve established this,” laughed San.

“So,” and he took a breath, “I want you to ride me.”

San hummed softly. “Are you sure you can handle getting hard again so soon?”

“Are you sure you can handle riding me?” He teased back. Friendly tension sparked between them, more in the realm of challenge. Wooyoung wasn’t one to back down; San never said no to anything.

“Baby, you’re looking at the best cockslut the world has to offer, remember? _Can I handle riding you?_ I’m hurt!” San gasped dramatically. “I can ride you anywhere, anytime, any day of the week.”

Here, Wooyoung knew he’d won. “Same spot Mingi fucked me, only you get to face everyone. I can see how hard you are … I bet you won’t even last five minutes.”

San pressed a hand to his chest, looking scandalized. “Ha! I’ll show you!” His attention focused to Yeosang, who was nodding off in his lap. “Sangie, let me up, please? I’m sure Seonghwa will let you sleep on him,” he prompted gently, voice a completely different tone from moments ago.

Yeosang whined sleepily but complied nonetheless, lifting his head so San could slip off of the couch. Seonghwa finally rose as well, shifting over to take the other man’s place. Finally having space at his back, Wooyoung forced himself upright once more, his back protesting angrily at the bad angle it’d been sat in. He took care in pulling out of Yeosang’s spent body, loving the pull of the condom as he did so. The sight of himself leaving his pretty hole made him shiver. Once out, Wooyoung patted his thigh in reassurance and whispered a soft thank you. Yeosang mumbled something he didn’t catch in response, sighing softly as Seonghwa began playing with his hair; Wooyoung just smiled. Really, Yeosang was too cute.

San had taken this time to gather various pillows from around the living room, arranging them into a makeshift backrest. Wooyoung ran his hand over Yeosang’s knee before sliding to the floor. He didn’t cross to San just yet, however, instead making his way to the pile of goodies still strewn out upon the couch. There were so many things to choose from and yet he hadn’t used more than a single condom the whole evening. Wooyoung made a mental note to bring up a possible part two sometime later.

He reached for the wipes near the edge and finally rolled the condom free, wincing at how sensitive he was. Wooyoung sought out the provided trash bag too; they’d really thought of everything. That alone made his heart swell. 

“How are you feeling, baby boy?” 

Hongjoong’s voice caught his attention. He flashed a smile as he cleaned himself up a little, sadly wiping away the cum still oozing from his spent body. “I’m feeling incredible. What about you?” His eyes flicked around his leader’s face, catching the little glisten of spit down the side of his lips. He had resumed his lounging in Jongho’s lap. The younger man had his head tipped back against the couch, lips slightly parted as he soaked in the afterglow of Hongjoong’s handiwork. It just made Wooyoung smile.

“Different kind of full,” he responded with a wink.

Wooyoung’s lips just twitched in a silent laugh. Finally, he finished cleaning and turned to face San once more. (Not without grabbing a bottle of lube first of course.) 

San was sitting with one knee drawn up, an arm draped over it. His eyes flashed in challenge as they regarded each other. Wooyoung could barely see the peek of San’s cock beyond his thigh, hard and waiting for some kind of attention. A part of him felt a little bad, considering he’d jumped from party to party all evening, but he also knew how San worked. San wasn’t the type to get himself off with no one paying attention to him. He loved making a show of it; throw Hongjoong and San together for an evening and you’d have quite the show.

“Condom or no?” Wooyoung questioned.

“Hell no. You know I love it when you breed me.” That word alone made his stomach do a flip. 

“I always knew you were kinky, but you’re seriously on another level,” Hongjoong teased. San threw him a wink.

Wooyoung just shook his head. Gripping the bottle in one hand, he crawled over to where San was waiting for him. His attention diverted from Hongjoong immediately, biting his lip as Wooyoung drew near. 

“I have an idea, if you’ll allow me to pitch it. Or, rather, show you,” San drawled, voice low and dangerous. 

His gaze flicked between San’s face and his obvious need. “Kiss me first, then we’ll talk.”

The words were barely out of his mouth before San was cupping the back of his head, Wooyoung got another variation of a kiss that evening, the other man sliding his tongue against his own as he swallowed every moan and breath he had to offer. San kissed sloppy and wet, full of tongue and teeth and plenty of drool. His other hand trailed between Wooyoung’s legs and began teasing his length back to hardness once more. Already sensitive and well-spent, Wooyoung’s hips bucked up into San’s hand, his keen swallowed by insistent lips.

San bit his bottom lip, teeth scraping along it as he pulled away. Wooyoung groaned at the possessiveness of it. 

“You ready to listen now?”

“You have my undivided attention.” 

“Good.” He patted the spot next to him. “I’ll need to be opened up, hmm? And you need to get up again.” Wooyoung parted his lips to respond but San held up his hand. “So, how about you lay here, and you can finger me while I blow you. Sound good?”

“You think I’m gonna say no to that?” The other man giggled in that cute way of his and Wooyoung shimmied over to the offered spot. After readjusting some of the pillows into a more favorable position, he slid to his back and settled against them. San added one on either side of his elbows for more support; he knew he’d appreciate that later.

“You ready birthday boy?” San fixed him with a low-lidded stare, tip of his tongue peeking from between his lips. Wooyoung replied by twirling his finger; San got the message. 

Now, the wonder of Choi San came in the form of his flexibility. Almost no position seemed too daunting for him. If you had to compare him to an animal, it would one hundred percent be a cat. He somehow managed to nail the landing on your feet part as well.

San swung his whole body into motion, knee coming down on the ground beside Wooyoung’s shoulder. His eyes traced up from the other man’s thigh to peek at his ass. Those cute cheeks jiggled as he positioned himself, carefully shifting backwards to line his hips up with Woyoung’s face. The tip of his cock knocked against his chin and he raised his hands to grip San’s thighs, guiding him into a favorable position. This left both of them with perfect access to their prizes. 

“I’ll never get tired of looking at you from this angle,” Wooyoung mumbled, fishing around for the bottle of lube he’d been smart enough to take with him. 

“Heh, likewise.” San lowered his head, a rush of cool air crazing his shaft. He kissed along it, pressing a final one against the side of the head. His tongue snaked out and lapped at the slit, other hand hooking beneath one of Wooyoung’s legs so he could fondle his balls. San didn’t wrap his mouth around him yet but that was fine. Wooyoung just watched in rapt fascination before he remembered he could do stuff too.

As if on cue, he located the lube. After a bit of a struggle figuring out where to settle his arms, Wooyoung finally figured it out. He squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingertips and then a little more at the top of San’s crack. The coolness of it made him shiver and Wooyoung found delight in that. Setting the bottle on top of his chest, he allowed his slick fingers to spread the viscous liquid evenly. San sighed dreamily, hand beginning to slowly tease him into hardness. Wooyoung took this as an invitation to continue as well. He worked a single finger through the ring of muscle before him. His other hand came up to coax San’s hard length back so he could suck the head between his lips, not hesitating for a moment.

San moaned, breathy and desperate, before he mirrored it. A hot tongue ran along the side of his cock before wet heat clamped around him. Wooyoung’s hips shook. The urge to turn it into a test of willpower appealed to him but San had already gone so long without finding release; Wooyoung wasn’t an animal.

He slipped his finger in past the second knuckle, before dragging the pad along the bottom. San squeezed his balls in response and earned a deep moan against his length, something Wooyoung could tell he immediately regretted by his high-pitched whine. His mouth enveloped Wooyoung even more in a weird form of punishment, San sliding down until he could see the bulge of his cock in his throat. That sight alone was dangerously hot and a streak of want shot straight south. Then, San began to bob his head at an enthusiastic pace.

Wooyoung managed to refocus enough to go back to fingering him, carefully working a second finger inside. San clenched around him for a moment before going lax. He applied just enough pressure to be felt and dragged his fingers back until they nearly popped free, before repeating the same action back inside. It earned him a warning squeeze but Wooyoung figured that was worth it in exchange for the way San’s back dipped and his knees began to shake. 

And, finally, he applied the icing on top; he swallowed around San’s cock.

The reaction was instant, San pulling off his own length to cry out into the room. Surprisingly, he held himself up, not collapsing onto Wooyoung like the later wanted. So what was the logical thing? Slide a third finger into him of course, stretching and scissoring him open as he went. 

Wooyoung allowed San to spring from his lips, staring through his thighs to view his face. San dropped his head in that moment, pressing his temple to Wooyoung’s thigh—it made him smile.

“I’ll take that as a win,” he teased, licking his lips.

“Hmph.” The hand around his cock suddenly squeezed, making him hiss. San kissed his tip once again. “You’re lucky I’m eager to ride this bad boy, otherwise your night might be a whole lot harder.”

“My night has been plenty hard.” Wooyoung slipped his fingers free, enjoying the way San’s hole twitched at the sudden emptiness. “You think you’re ready?”

“ _Ready_ is my middle name.”

“You don’t have a middle name.”

San just laughed, sitting up so his ass was mere inches from Wooyoung’s face. If he was feeling a little more lively, he would’ve made him sit there so he could eat him out. “It’s an expression, baby. That’s not important right now, though.” A warm hand trailed along his stomach, making him shiver. “All that matters is making you feel good.”

“You make me feel good all the time,” he mumbled in response, but San had already gone about situating himself. He slid down the length of Wooyoung’s body (not without an accidental kick to the face and a good round of laughter in the room) and finally sat down upon Wooyoung’s stomach. 

San extended an arm behind his back, fingers curling. “Lube.” 

He passed it over. The angle he’d chosen meant Wooyoung wouldn’t be able to see his cute face all screwed up in pleasure but—and maybe it was a bit of a kink—Wooyoung _adored_ watching San’s back muscles ripple as he moved. Seeing him throw his head back while he screamed Wooyoung’s name was a good perk too of course.

San paid him back for the cool lube earlier, squeezing way more than they needed onto his hard length; he didn’t even bother trying to warm it up. The bottle was tossed to the side in careless impatience and San wasted no time in rising to his knees, moving so he could line Wooyoung up with his entrance. He teased the tip against his hole, Wooyoung’s hips twitching with the need to bury himself inside in one quick snap of his hips. But he refrained because he knew better; San knew how to make it intense with minimal effort.

After what felt like ages (barely a minute in actuality) San finally began to ease himself down. His head popped through without protest. Despite Wooyoung spending his time in preparing and the duo sleeping together the previous evening, San was still tight somehow. Wooyoung’s teeth clenched as each inch sank deeper and deeper into his body. He allowed himself to become fully seated, moans escaping him in desperate exhales.

“Good, you’re so pretty. You’re shaking so much already and you haven’t even moved.” 

San didn’t answer. Whether he couldn’t or didn’t want to remained a mystery. 

His hands pressed to Wooyoung’s outstretched legs so he could brace his weight upon them. Only when Wooyoung moaned a soft _please move_ did he finally begin. And, finally, the room filled with two of the best noises the world had ever known; San’s needy cries and the wet squelch of lube. 

San rode him like a champion, hard and fast and totally without mercy. He rode him like he was born for it, knowing when to tease and when to steal Wooyoung’s breath away. The way his walls clenched around Wooyoung, mixed with his nails digging sharply into his thighs, sent his mind into a weird mix of pleasure and pain. It felt like too much yet not enough all at once, his hands flying up to grip San’s waist weakly. 

“S-so pretty, Sannie. _Fucking gorgeous._ ” 

San’s body shook in response, his riding faltering for only half a beat, before he was right back on track. The way his back muscles rippled made Wooyoung feel absolutely feral. He’d once spent two hours mapping out the whole expanse of San’s back and all the intricate little details found upon it, taking his time in worshipping the man’s body because it was what he deserved. Part of him wanted to do it again, but now was not the time.

“ _Wanna cum, wanna cum,_ ” the other man chanted.

“D-do it. Cum for me, baby.” 

“N-no,” San stuttered, moan turning into a high-pitched whine. “Want you to breed me first. W-wanna feel your cum fill me up.” His walls squeezed even tighter, forcing a groan out of him.

Wooyoung finally readjusted his position so his legs were drawn up, forcing San to slide onto his knees as well. The new angle allowed him to pound into San. It was tiring and a little too much for his body but he wanted nothing more in that moment than to fulfill San’s cute request. He thrust into him like his life depended on it, pulling whine after moan out of the man’s throat. And, despite the ache now settled deep within his balls, found another release.

He collapsed back to the floor, pulling San against him as much as he could. His head snapped back with a silent cry, mouth hanging open as his entire body shook. San moved his hips in a circular motion, massaging at his thighs. Only when Wooyoung pulled his hands away did he begin riding him once more, hoping to achieve a high of his own. The movements made Wooyoung whimper, his sensitive cock protesting at the extra rough treatment it’d been through. 

San, despite his near endless stamina, didn’t last much longer. His back arched just as Wooyoung thought it would, head snapping back. A full body tremor passed through him, his hands trembling atop Wooyoung’s thighs. Sensing the crash about to happen, Wooyoung forced himself upright and allowed San to fall back against his chest. The angle was awkward and not at all comfortable but it was better than letting the poor man bang his head against the wood floor. 

“You feel full, baby?” He whispered, kissing his ear gently. 

“That,” San breathed, “Was intense. W-wanna do it more often.”

“Hn, I’d like this too.” Wooyoung laid back against the pillows, this time taking San with him. They rested there for a moment while they fought to catch their breath. “Next time though, you get to be in the middle.”

“Won’t argue with that.” 

After a few moments, Wooyoung rolled them to the side. He took care in pulling himself from San’s messy hole, enjoying the little whimper he made as he did so. Wooyoung gently patted his head before sitting up to look around the room. 

Yeosang was passed out against Seonghwa, but that didn’t surprise him. Mingi and Yunho were curled up together in a tangle of limbs, eyes trained on the duo on the floor. Hongjoong had stretched out across the two empty spots and Jongho’s lap, the latter of which also watching San and Wooyoung with interest. 

When he’d gotten out of the shower that evening, this had not been anywhere near the top of his predictions for his birthday. Hell, it wasn’t even part of his list of possibilities. Ateez all slept with each other whenever they needed it, of course, but they’d never had a full orgy. Wooyoung couldn’t even say this qualified, since it was focused on him, but he was definitely interested in seeing what something with all eight of them would be like now. Hmm … a suggestion for later.

“How are you feeling now, baby boy?” Yunho asked, cocking his head in his direction.

Wooyoung smiled. “Ready to sleep for a day.”

“That means we did a good job then,” the man sprawled out next to him said. 

“Yes,” he laughed. “This isn’t the gift I was expecting but … you won’t hear any complaints from me. We should do this again.”

“Maybe on a bed next time, and we can try out all of this fun stuff,” Hongjoong cut in, jerking a thumb in Mingi and Yunho’s direction.

“Can I say something really quick?” Wooyoung said, suddenly feeling incredibly shy.

“You don’t have to ask,” Seonghwa responded, his gaze flicking over to the eldest; his fingers were gently stroking through Yeosang’s hair.

He took a shaky breath, hand subconsciously seeking out San’s; the latter held it without question. “I love you guys. Like, more than family. More than a team. Genuinely love all of you so much. Thank you for making this one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had.”

“I think I can speak for everyone when I say we love you too, Wooyoungie,” San said, capturing his attention. His eyes carried a sparkle, lips curved into a soft smile. “We get to exist at the same time and share the same dream. We wouldn’t be the same without you … I’m glad you decided to join.”

“Yeah … I am too.” Wooyoung looked to Yeosang’s sleepy face and his heart felt tight. Not from sadness, but from love. “Now who wants to be a dear and carry me to bed?”

The room exploded into laughter, the atmosphere a light contrast to the events of the evening. Wooyoung just smiled.

If home was in people, then his house had been built from a piece of each of them. This was truly where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I made a little caesars joke. no I'm not proud of it thank u for asking
> 
> anyways! find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) if you wanna yeet me into the sun for the low low price of free
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
